


Oneshot

by Demondog136, EllianaNarna



Series: Dragons, Love, and Downfalls [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But it is just a dream, But we're still not telling who it is, Don't want hate xD, Harry is 15 in this dream, Harry's eventual partner is hinted at in this oneshot, Homosexuality is not wrong, I FORGOT TO SAY, I felt bad that we're not even close to posting part 2 yet, I've tagged it as underage anyway, In The Dragons Love and Downfalls series, Just to be safe, M/M, Okay thanks for coming to my tag talk xD, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Thank Demon for reminding me about those tags xD, The gender is definitely revealed though, You're Welcome, pretty much pure filth, so have some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllianaNarna/pseuds/EllianaNarna
Summary: Basically just a porny oneshot in our Dragons, Love and Downfalls series
Relationships: Harry Potter/Mystery Person
Series: Dragons, Love, and Downfalls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365556
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> So, Demon and I were sitting down to write some more of part 2 today, but the Musey for that left me. So I decided to write a oneshot that is pure filth to satisfy some of the readers who have waited so patiently for the next part. Sorry this isn't it, but it is in the same universe!
> 
> I wrote this all by myself, although Demon has given it her seal of approval xD
> 
> Okay I'ma shut up now so y'all can read. I hope you enjoy it :)

Harry stirred in his sleep. Anyone watching might have thought that he was having a nightmare, but the truth was very different…

_Harry felt someone join him in his bed, their weight depressing the mattress underneath the teen. He vaguely remembered that he was in his single bed in the Slytherin dorms, but it seemed unimportant to the events that were unfolding. After all, nothing much mattered in light of the way this mystery person was slowly caressing his body. The hands were kept gentle, hinting at touch more than Harry actually feeling it. They slowly travelled from his neck down to his thighs. Then the weight of the person moved so that they were straddling his thighs, and Harry gasped at the feeling of being pressed into the mattress. He was enjoying this dream very much!_

_Slowly Harry became aware that his clothes were melting away from him; he only realised this because he could now feel the other’s touches on bare skin. They slowly and teasingly caressed him, focusing on any spots that made the teenager gasp or make some other sound of pleasure. Soon the hands were joined by a hot mouth, and Harry’s blood was definitely not in his brain any more.The mystery person kissed him slowly and passionately, leaving him gasping and his toes curling, before moving on to kiss and suckle his neck. As a particularly sensitive spot was sucked on, surely leaving a bruise, Harry uttered his first moan of the evening. He was slightly startled to hear the loud noise leave his lips, but it seemed unimportant when compared to the sensations that his body was feeling for the first time in his life; well, the first time such feelings weren’t caused by his own attentions, that is._

_Harry opened eyes he wasn’t aware of closing, hoping to get a proper look at the mystery person that was awakening his body to its sexual side, but the face was draped in darkness despite him being able to see the rest of the body straddling his. He was unable to tell who, precisely, it was, but he couldn’t mistake the gender - it was definitely a male. This came as a slight surprise to Harry, who hadn’t realised he was attracted to his own gender, but he shrugged it off as something that wasn’t a big deal. After all, his papa had told him that homosexuality was much more accepted in the wizarding world. If his papa wasn’t concerned about it, why would he be?_

_Such thoughts were driven out of Harry’s mind the instant the weight on top of him shifted, settling further down his legs. The mouth that was so pleasantly teasing his senses had continued down his chest, pausing to lavish attention on his budded nipples, and was now approaching his crotch. Seeing as this was where Harry was begging for attention, it became vital to notice all of the sensations being aroused in him, and so thoughts were shoved to the back of his mind in order to fully appreciate this sexual awakening. The mouth seemed to sense where Harry most wanted attention though, and so was teasing around the area without actually giving him any touches where he most wanted them. Just as his eyes popped open and he was about to scream from frustration, the hot mouth finally sank down on his hard prick, and Harry’s breath escaped him on a half-scream. The mouth unfortunately stopped moving at this sound, starting to pull up (probably to ask if everything was okay) but Harry, having finally gotten a sensation his body was begging for, reached a hand down to shove the mouth back down. He could feel the sensual mouth teasing his cock, and the silken hair against his fingers, but he still had no idea who it was that was doing this to him. Either way he decided not to ponder it now and instead just focus on the teasing tongue that was at this moment swirling around the sensitive head of his prick. The mouth shifted again and before Harry could do more than marvel at the sensation of a hot mouth on his cock, he felt new wonders as the entirety of his hard dick was now enveloped in the slick heat that was this mystery person’s mouth and throat. Never before had such an overwhelming sensation been felt by the teen, so it was to nobody’s surprise that he very quickly lost control and shot his cum down the throat his cock was nestled in. What did surprise the teen, however, was that the mouth didn’t even attempt to move off of him, and instead swallowed the cum with what seemed to be immense pleasure. He also detected a little bit of pride and smugness, as if the mystery person felt that way due to making him cum so easily. For the next few minutes, however, the young Slytherin was unaware of anything other than the endorphin cloud he was floating on._

_When Harry came back to his senses, it was to a strange sensation running through his back passage. The odd feeling soon made sense however, as the mystery man hoisted the teen’s legs wide and soon the sinfully good mouth was suckling and licking at Harry’s tight hole. Harry had never even thought about anal stimulation while having a wank, and was surprised at just how good it felt. He indulged in the feelings for a moment before being overcome with pleasure as one finger started easing in beside the flexible tongue; he knew he was a teenager, but how could he be so damn hard so quickly after cumming?! He glanced down to confirm that that was indeed the case, and almost came at the sight of dark hair buried between his thighs as a second long, elegant finger joined the party in his anus. The man causing unspeakable pleasure was obviously practiced at this, as he quickly began to spread the two inserted fingers apart, spreading the teen’s anal passage gently but hurriedly. A third finger was added and a few more minutes of spreading ensued before the man seemed to become impatient. Harry keened at the sensation of loss when the fingers and tongue left him, but he had a feeling that he would be filled a whole lot more in just a moment. And his suspicions were confirmed when the man changed position again, leaning his head down to kiss the teen deeply as something hard and blunt prodded at the relaxed muscle of Harry’s ass. And before he could do more than enjoy the tongue occupying his mouth, the mystery man’s hard cock was deep inside his ass, hitting something immensely pleasurable and causing Harry’s world to go white as he once again came._

_The clenching of Harry’s internal muscles due to his orgasm must have made it difficult for the man to stop himself cumming; when Harry regained his vision, he could see the tendons in the man’s neck were strained, as though the man was gritting his teeth incredibly hard in order to resist the temptation to cum and end this before it even began properly. He quickly realised that Harry was once more conscious and apparently ready for more, because the man’s impressive cock began a slow withdrawal before snapping back in. And just that fast, a rhythm was established. Harry was unable to resist drawing the man’s head down for another passionate kiss and scraping his nails down the man’s back at the pleasure that was filling him; the man seemed to like this, as his thrusts became even faster. The mystery person seemed to be searching for something, and as Harry keened it appeared that he had found it. Now all his thrusts hit something that almost caused Harry’s vision to descend into nothing more than stars, and before he knew it the teen was cumming again. This time the man apparently decided that it was time for him to cum too, and Harry could feel the spurts filling his ass up even more than the cock already did._

Harry awoke as his cum filled his pajama bottoms, one word on his lips. “ _Marvolo_ …”


End file.
